What Lurks Beneath the Depths of the Lake
by Olivsissweet
Summary: After a scary day at the beach, strange things start to happen to Nick Lucas. He drinks more water, eats raw fish, and seems to be able to communicate with sea life. Want to know what's wrong with him? Then read the story.
1. Chapter 1

I was at the beach with my brothers. It was a nice day but the water was freezing. Kevin and Joe thought it would be funny to throw me in the water. They picked me up an carried me to the water. Then they tossed me in the water. When I came up for air Joe and Kevin were laughing. I got out of the water and went to my towel. I wrapped my towel around me and shivered when a cool breeze blew by.

"Come on Nick," Joe said. "It was just a joke."

"Maybe t-to you," I said. "You're not the one who's freezing."

"Sorry bro," Kevin said. "We thought it'd be funny."

"Well, you thought wrong!" I said.

Kevin and Joe cam over to me and wrapped their arms around me, trying to warm me up. I struggled at first but when I started to feel their warmth I relaxed and let them hug me. When I finally stopped shaking Joe and Kevin let go of me.

"Better?" Joe asked.

"Better," I said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Kevin said. "Want to make a sand castle with me and Joe?"

"Nah, I'm gonna read," I said.

"Okay," Joe said. "But you're missing out."

"On getting wet again?" I asked.

"We said we were sorry," Joe said.

"Whatever," I said.

Joe and Kevin went to build a sand castle while I read my book. As I was reading my book I felt like I should go in the water. I don't know why. It was weird. I knew the water was freezing but something pull me towards the water. I stood up and started walking to the water. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Once I was waist deep in the water I felt something scaly and cold grab my ankle. I screamed as I was pulled in the water.

I was dragged farther and farther in the water. The pressure was hurting my ears. I looked up and realized how far the surface was. I realized I was going to die. I was freezing and my ankle was on fire. I suddenly thought about my family. I didn't want to lace them behind. So, I kicked the thing that had a hold on me. The thing shrieked and loosened its grip. I kicked again and the thing let go.

I started swimming to the surface as fast as I could. Suddenly my body wouldn't respond to what my brain was telling it to do. I began to panic as the current carried me to the lake floor. I finally couldn't ignore the burning in my lungs and gasped for air. Of course, even I can't breathe underwater. I vegan to choke on the water. I hit the bottom floor and accepted my death. Before I passed out I felt the arms of death grab hold of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV:

I was busy building a sand castle with Kevin when I heard Nick scream. I looked up and saw Nick's head slip below the water so fast that it looked like something had pulled him under. I jumped to my feet and ran to the water with Kevin hot on my heels. We reach the spot where Nick was last seen and dove into the water. We opened our eyes under the water and ignored the sting of the lake water.

I started swimming deeper and deeper into the water. My heart was beating so fast because my little Brother's life was in danger. I came up for air and Kevin did the same. One look at his face told me that he didn't see Nick. I took a deep breath and plunged into the water again.

I saw a drop that looked like a cliff under water. As I swam down into the deeper part I saw something white shining in the water. Ad I got closer I realized it was a human. It was Nick! I came up one more time for air then dove into the water with Kevin following me.

I reached Nick's body and wrapped my arm around his chest. I could barely feel a heart beat. Nick's skin was so cold and his body was lifeless. Kevin and I swam to the surface and gasped for air. Kevin then helped me get Nick to shore.

Nick's skin was pale and his lips were blue. When I dragged him onto the beach he didn't have a heart beat. I began to panic. Luckily Big Man taught me how to do CPR. I began to do chest compressions, trying to revive my brother. When he didn't respond I became more desperate. I did mouth to mouth then did chest compressions again. Still, Nick didn't respond. I ignored Kevin's quiet sobs and my pounding heart and made my chest compressions harder.

"Come on Nick! Don't leave us!" I said in a shaky voice as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

I still got no response from him. I did two more breaths then did chest compressions again. I did it even harder than I did before and prayed with all my heart that Nick would come back.

Suddenly Nick's eyes flew open and he took a huge and very shaky inhale. He turned to his side and coughed violently as half of the lake water came up from his lungs. I stared at him, my fear of losing him leaving. I put my shaking hand on Nick's back and rubbed it comfortingly as Nick coughed and coughed, barely able to take in more air.

I looked up at Kevin and he was looking at me, pride and thankfulness in his teary eyes. He had a small smile on his face and I returned it. I looked out toward the water.

My gaze never reach the lake though when I caught sight of Nick's ankle. There were four huge holes that were at least three inches in length. It wasn't bleeding but it looked like something with tentacles had grabbed Nick's ankle. I stared at it, horrified. Kevin reached down and felt around them before lightly running his finger over them. Nick's leg tensed up and his coughing shook his head in confusion, bringing his attention back to Nick, who was still on his side, eyes closed and panting, trying to regain the air he lost.

I pulled Nick into a hug, my heart still pounding by the nightmarish experience. I could feel Nick's heart pound as well, but from fear or his heavy breathing, I didn't know. Kevin wrapped his arms around both of us and I felt Nick rest his head on my shoulder and his shaking arm go around my back.

But my gaze never met the unforgiving lake. I glanced, horrified at Nick's ankle. It was not bleeding but it had four long gouges on each side of it and the gouges were at least three inches in length with blue around the edges. Kevin reached down and felt around them before running his finger lightly over them. Nick's leg tensed and his coughing settled. Kevin shook his head in confusion, bring his attention back to Nick, who was still on his side, eyes closed and panting, trying to regain the air he lost.

I pulled him into a hug, my heart still pounding from the nightmarish experience. I could feel Nick's heart pound as well, but from fear or his heavy breathing, I knew not. Kevin wrapped his arms around both of us and I felt Nick rest his head on my shoulder and his shaking arms go around my back.

Now that the danger was over, the wind hit us and I registered being cold, even though the sun was high in the sky and its heat was intense enough to fry an egg on the boiling sand. I felt the goose bumps on Nick's arms and hugged him tighter, trying to warm him up.

After a minute, Nick pulled back and looked at me with thanks in his tired brown eyes. He opened his mouth but I shook my head.

"That's what brothers do Nick. And Kevin and I would do it again in a heartbeat." My voice full of feeling and truth.

He smiled, a rarity for him, and nodded. My heart expanded at the love in his eyes and I messed up his deflated and wet curls, him not moving away or biting my hand off.

"Nick, what happened? Your ankle, did something cut it?" Kevin asked his voice full of urgency and the need to know. I looked at Nick as he looked at his ankle and touched it lightly, wonder on his face.

He did not look at us when he answered. "This will sound dumb but you guys need to know the truth, no matter who insane it makes me sound." He paused, looking at the lake as it glittered innocently, but we were not fooled but its charade. "It happened after Joe got sand down is pants and after he crushed Kevin's sand castle for Macy. I started reading, but couldn't concentrate on my book; all that existed to me was the water. It was like…I don't know…it was calling to me and I listened, falling to its prey. When you called out to me, it wasn't that I couldn't hear you, I just did not care. But when I was waist deep, something cold, scabbed and scaled grabbed my ankle and…"

Nick shivered at the memory and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and traced in the sand, his eyes calm, but thousands of thoughts raced behind them.

"What do we tell mom and dad when we get to our house?" I asked, more to myself than to my brothers. It was Kevin that answered.

"Nothing. No offense Nick, and we believe you, but mom and dad won't. It is best to just pretend we had a nice time at the beach while they finish the pool in the back." I nodded, seeing sense behind his words…wait…Kevin made sense? Where is the apocalypse?

We sat in silence, looking at the water, letting the sun dry us. Nick leaned against my shoulder, exhausted by his ordeal. Who could blame him? But still, we did not move, it was much too early to go home.

Nick suddenly sat up, shouting in surprise and pain.

"Nick?" I asked, looking at him. His hands covered his ankle as he gritted his teeth together, his eyes locked on his hands. He hissed in pain and I pried his hands form his ankle, showing the strange gouges.

But there was nothing on his ankle, only flawless skin. Nick's hands fell limp in my hold and his breath evened out. His eyes filled with fear and shock. My own heart thumped wildly again, but this time in worry more than fear. My mind came up with possible answers, but none of them realistic. What the?

"I think we should get home." Kevin said and I nodded, pulling Nick to his feet and Kevin grabbed our abandoned towels.

The drive was uneventful and traffic filled. Nick was in the back and he soon fell asleep against the window and I gave Kevin directions. We finally got home and I woke Nick before we pulled in.

"Remember, not a word." I reminded the occupants of the car. They all nodded and Kevin tossed away an imaginary key after locking his lips, causing Nick to roll his eyes. I almost smiled.

"Hey boys, how was the beach?" Mom asked us, her voice chipper, probably from the fact that our backyard just got a makeover complete with a hot tub and pool. Now that I think about it, what was the point about us going to the beach when we had a now finished pool?

"Relaxing. Joe got sand in his swim suit, Kevin and Joe built a sand castle and I finished my book." Nick answered before running upstairs to get the shower first.

"Did you guys swim? The water must have been freezing!"

Kevin answered, fake laughter in his voice and I got worried for his answer. "Nick walked to the water to test it and Joe thought it would be funny to push him in. Nick pulled him down and Joe grabbed me. We all fell and even Nick laughed."

Wow, maybe Kevin should take up acting, he was amazing at it! Our mom smiled and shooed us away from get changed.

The rest of the night passed quickly and we finished it with a movie, "Finding Nemo," and Nick fell asleep on my shoulder about halfway through. I was impressed he stayed up this long. After the movie I carried him upstairs to our combined rooms and Kevin raised his drum set.

"Night Kev." I said crawling into bed.

"Night savoir of our brother." He answered quietly.

I drifted off the sleep with a small smile on my lips.

I woke up for reasons unknown, a sense of foreboding in my chest, making fear come. I looked at the clock, 2 am. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that Nick was gone and I thought I heard the faint splash of water.

The last part of this chapter is by chibiyugixyami's Breathing Underwater.


End file.
